newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
Ultimate Crab Battle
Ultimate Crab Battle is a shooter game by Wiesi. It is a dramatic spoof of video game boss battles, which are often bombastic and nonsensical, even in context. Story An epic war is taking place under the sea. On one side are the misunderstood sharks, who are only hungry, not vicious. On the other side are evil crabs, who wish to control the world. The game takes place between a Shark named Bobbeh, who has a boy companion, and the evil Giant King Crab. The ensuing battle features a wide variety of minions who serve the crab in his fight against our heroes. Ultimately, the King Crab is defeated, although he leaves a message in which he swears that the war is just beginning. Design After the backstory is told, the player can choose one of three difficulty levels: easy, medium, and hard. Different difficulty settings will change the speed of speed of enemies and the number of continues the player receives. Ultimate Crab Battle only contains a single screen's worth of gameplay. Here, the player fights the King Crab, which is essentially a constantly evolving boss fight. The King Crab will attack the player using a fixed pattern, including minions, environmental hazards, and his own abilities. These include such diverse tactics as swarms of swordfish, giant laser beams, swarms of eels, electrified spikes, draining the ocean, creating cages of coral, electric fences, very loud music, and summoning Rambo and an AT-AT. The player only controls one character on screen: a combination of a Bobbeh and his boy, who fight as a single unit. They attack using a combination of a machine gun, torpedoes, auto-targeting rockets, and laser eyes. However, the torpedoes and rockets, arguably their best weapons, are only available in limited quantities. Players are awarded more rockets for destroying orange fish and more torpedoes for destroying blue fish. If the player dies on the Easy or Normal difficulties, they may continue where they left off, with all the damage they dealt still remaining. At the end of the game, the player gets a score based on the difficulty level and how many minor enemies were slain. Gameplay Like many horizontal shooters, Ultimate Crab Battle has simple controls. The arrow keys control movement and the A key shoots all the weapons. However, this means that it is impossible for a player to attack the enemy while conserving a type of ammo. The opening scenes of the game can be skipped with the Ctrl key. Presentation Ultimate Crab Battle's graphics are simple, colorful, and have a cartoon-like style. This helps make it easy to distinguish between objects in the heat of battle, and adds to the game's sense of humor. The opening cutscene was made by pintaflash.com, and the game is voiced by "Denzer." A clip from one of the Saw movies is used at the end. Reception Ultimate Crab Battle was not an immediate success, only winning the Daily Second Place Award. However, it eventually was voted the fifth best game of February 2009.http://www.newgrounds.com/bbs/topic/1036909 As of May 2011, it has over 465,000 views on Newgrounds, as well as an average review of 9.3/10, it is also featured in the Flash Portal History and Shooters collections. Play it here Category:Flash games Category:Video Game Parodies Category:Shooters Category:Action Games Category:1pic